


Home and Away

by Toopence



Series: F.A.M.I.L.Y [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fhot7!, Kids, M/M, Multi, family!, i wrote this like two months ago in a coach in vietnam, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toopence/pseuds/Toopence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Drabble of the funhaus guys and their adoptive children! featuring in control Laurence, momma Joel and a swear jar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back but I'm trying to get back into writing :) I'll be back to expect the unexpected soon and a new thing!

"What do you think would happen if we packed C4 into a shell and shot it" James' voice is crackly over the speaker, but he's practised enough to make himself clear with the backing track of shots and screams. 

"That would be so cool!" says Bruce. 

"It'd explode in your face" says Matt at the same time. 

"Why've you gotta be such a downer Peake?" James giggles gleefully and the static through the speakers rockets up as a power station blows up. 

Matt only exhales in reply, but considering he's got a sniper trained on someone it's probably not meant as a response. 

"Got the money." Adam says clinically. 

"Alright Adam take the back door. Yep. Left. Stay there. Eta Joel?" Lawrence's orders are calm and measured, as he switches from surveillance camera to headset camera on the monitor in front of him. He's in their penthouse, a mug of tea just out of reach to his right and his feet on the coffee table. 

Joel's reply is a giddy "Coming Boys" so Lawrence switches to the wide view of Los Angeles. Joel's 30 seconds away so he waits until the two tracking devices are on top of each other and moving together. 

"Ready to ride off into the sunset babe?" Joel asks as Adam tightens his grip around Joel with his left arm and shoots an officers gun hand with his right. 

There's a chorus of boos over the speaker, mainly Spoole but James and Bruce join in too. 

"You used that line last heist Joel." Spoole complains. "If you're gonna be gay at least be original!" 

"Did it or did it not work?" It did, on Matt that is, although it's probably less the line and more the post heist adrenaline rush but the only comment they get from Matt is another exhale. 

"Peake pack up, Spoole's nearly there." Lawrence says needlessly, it'd be hard to miss Spoole really, a chopper makes a lot of noise and Peakes already got the barrel into his backpack. 

"Awww that was awesome! Did you see that? Lar please tell me you got that on camera?" James yells, and Lar winds back a nearby security camera minutely. It's a good shot, a bullet deflecting off some guys shoulder bone and detonating a car loaded with C4. He memorises the time on the screen and switches back to real time. James has a mini gun in his hand and he's standing on a car, high on adrenaline it seems. 

"James, Bruce. Play times up. Peake cover the grappling hooks." Lawrence orders, as Spoole's helicopter drops too metal wires down next to the two men. They clip on easily, laughing and playfully swinging as Spoole winches them up and Matt shoots anyone who even thought to try shoot at them, straight between the eyes. 

They're half way up when there's a tap on his leg, and he slips his earpiece out. 

"What's up bug?" The words carry through the headsets but none of the boys reply. 

"I can't sleep." The kid pouts, and Lawrence can't help but smile at the way his hair sticks up at right angles. 

"Well that won't do will it, you wanna sit with Daddy for a bit?" The kid nods and Lawrence switches to the full LA map before scooping the boy up. 

"Is it Ozzy or Alice?" Adams voice is clear over the speaker. 

"Oscar. Can't sleep." Oscar seems transfixed watching the coloured dots on the map, showing everything from police cars to helicopters and ammo stores but at the mention of his name he blinks up at his daddy.

"Who're you talking to?"

"Other daddy's, you wanna say hi?" Oscar knows once and Lawrence mumbles a quick "No swearing" before holding one of his headphones to the kids ear. 

"Heya Oz." Adam says and Oscar giggles into the mic. 

"Dada! When are you coming home? It's quiet here!" Spoole giggles at that. 

"Not tonight, but when you wake up in the morning we'll be there." Adam reasons with the kid but they all know it kills him every time he had to be away from his son. 

"All of you?" Oscar asks as his lip trembles and Lawrence hugs him a little tighter. 

"Nah you've got Daddy Lar and Alice." Adam says and that seems to be enough for him. "How was your day babe?" The boys hadn't seen either of their kids since breakfast, too busy planning their heist to drop home at all. 

"It was great, Miss Harley gave me a sticker because I had the neatest table but then"

"Spoole are you seeing this?" Lawrence feels bad cutting through his sons rambling, but five fast moving helicopters heading towards four of his boyfriends is not a laughing matter. "Right ammo check." There's silence as each man counts and Lawrence watches the copters get closer. 

"180" Spoole says.  
"54" James.  
"76" Bruce.  
"24" Matt. 

"Right, ok, stay with the copter." Lawrence orders. Adam and Joel are a minute away from the Safe House. 

"Spoole, west Hollywood. Joel, safe house." He orders and watches the map again. Oscar starts chatting again, only slightly put off by the sudden stress. It's ok for a minute and then static comes through the speaker. 

"Fuck." Lawrence states and his brows crease. 

"Daddy no swearing!" Oscar pokes his daddy's stomach but Lawrence isn't paying attention. 

"That was the engine, we're still up now but it's not long before we blow." Spoole reports, and although his words are clear they're too fast, tripping over them slightly. 

"Alright drop onto the roof to your left. Lift shaft down one floor and then there's an open atrium. Parachute down. Separate, Matt to the car park on 9th, there's an aid box on the third floor. Spoole head to west Hollywood, safe house on 34th, should be safe there." Both men give confirming noises to Lawrence's commands. The helicopter is heaving heavily so their landing isn't Spoole's best. Oscar looks up worriedly at the crashing noises. 

"Are you ok?" He asks tentatively into the mic. 

"Yeah, babe, we're fine, daddy's are gonna be home soon ok." James answers to Ozzy. "What do you want us to do Lar?" Lawrence looks at their options and really, with those few bullets there's not much he can say. 

"What do you have on you?"

"Disposables." Bruce states blandly, having throwaway guns is always helpful.

"Aw I have the mini." James whines and it's fair enough really, they'd been trying to get that gun for a couple months, and this ones hyped to the max. Lawrence sighs. 

"Matt how do you feel about running with a gun?" Matt makes a non committal noise. 

"Geoff's got an office on the fifth floor of that office, stuck it in his safe." Joel says over the speaker and Lawrence starts at the new voice. 

"Mommy!" Ozzy exclaims. 

"You hear that James? Stash it there are then go to the pier, if you can loose the police we'll come pick you up from the beach." Bruce and James' dots start moving up the road together on Lawrence's command. 

"Are you safe mama" Oscar asks over the heavy panting of the four men running. 

"Yep perfectly baby, we're all safe thanks to daddy Lar." Joel replies, too used to the casual name to let it phase him. 

"Spoole you missed your turning." Adam says and Lawrence thanks god that there's another person monitoring the non safe members. 

"Fuck." Spoole whines, stretching the u sound with childish frustration. 

"Spoole said a bad word!" Oscar explained and Lawrence ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"He did, he'll apologise later though. Say night night to daddies now, you need to sleep." Lawrence says gently and although his son shakes his head his eyes droop dangerously low. 

"Night night Spoole."

"Love you Ozzy!" Spoole replies. 

"Nuh night dad." 

"Good night." Peake replies with a measured breath. Lawrence checks to make sure that he's alright but he's still running so he assumes the cause. 

"Night daddy, night papa." 

"Sleep tight!" Bruce starts. 

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!" James finishes with a laugh, although whether it's to do with the poetic joke, loosing the police or finding a jet ski Lawrence isn't sure. 

"'Night dada."

"'Night Ozzy." Replies Adam. 

"Night" Ozzy pauses mid sentence to yawn and Lawtences heart flutters a little "Mama!" 

"Sleep dreams my prince, we'll see you tomorrow! Protect Daddy Lar and Alice for me yeah?"


End file.
